Bookworms And Burnouts
by SilkYuzu
Summary: Archive of unrelated oneshots. KaiRei. Rei... The quiet cute boy at his highschool who is always found writing stories in notebook. Kai finds out who Rei's main character is.
1. IMPORTANT Author Note

I've decided that all my oneshots are getting a little confusing. So all the high school oneshots that are _**NOT**_ related to each other will be listed here as a series of _**UNRELATED**_ oneshots.


	2. Bookworm

The high school campus was bustling with its normal chaotic air. Whiton High School was known for its high standards in education, and sent almost all graduates to a great college.

However, this grand school was also known for its students, who dared to do the most outrageous pranks and stunts on their teachers, and for throwing the most amazing parties. Students that where at the height of popularity that could control their peers with a single whim. Jocks that ruled the school and girls that ran school government.

Kai Hiwatari was one of those students – MVP on his soccer team for the last 5 years and in the top 5 of his entire class of several hundred students. He closed the door to his Porsche quickly, wanting to get into the school building to he could to his friends and start his day.

He nodded slightly at a group of people on his left as he entered the building, he knew he was #1 in school but it was better to be on good terms with gangs on campus. Kai smirked slightly as a teacher gave a disapproving look at his clothing, which consisted of a tight black tank top and baggy cargos that went to low for the dress code's liking. His spiked bracelet did not help much either though…

Kai walked past all of his friends, and enemies, making sure they got the proper greeting – ranging from a high five to getting your head slammed into the nearest locker.

There was one person that he did not regard though – Rei Kon. Not that he did it on purpose though or to be mean. Rei was more of a bystander in school life, choosing not to go out for sports or government even though he probably would be great at them. He was super casual, usually wearing jeans and a collared shirt. However, even though he dressed like a prep, he managed to be ignored.

He had a book on his hip along with a notepad and worn down pen. His nickname in school was 'Scribbler' for a while amongst a small group of jocks because of how he almost always was writing. Either that or he was reading some impossible book way about his grade level.

Rei smiled slightly as Kai passed him in the hall, but turned slightly as Kai's gaze traveled past. Rei then walked off towards his first class, and was startled as Kai flew past him in a dead run as the librarian chased him with a clipboard in hand.

He could not help but giggle.

He made his way up to the third floor of his school and was only a few meters from the door of his first period as Kai plowed into him.

Books and bodies went flying as the two piled up on each other in the middle of the hallway.

Kai recovered first and sat up quickly, noticing the slight weight on his thighs, "Whoa, sorry there." He smiled showing his perfect teeth and stretched a tad, showing off his muscles, "I couldn't let that mad woman catch me ya know?"

Rei nodded slightly with a smile, "Yeah no problem, I know what you mean about her too."

"You would know wouldn't you?" Kai asked as he got up to his feet after grabbing a handful of papers that had slipped from his grasp when he fell. Rei spend a large amount of time in the school library so he would most likely be well acquainted with the evil that dwelled in there. "Anyways, better get to class." He grabbed Rei up by his collar and steadied him. Red eyes quickly running over the lithe figure, wondering why this fortunate person did not flaunt it.

"Thanks Kai." Rei grabbed what he thought to be his papers up from the ground and then strode into class with the taller more rugged student behind him.

Class began. And oh it went ever so slowly as the aged teacher drawled on slowly. 20 minuets passed like long nights to an insomniac – and where just as nerve wracking.

Kai went to open up his notes with the intention of doodling when he noticed that the notebook he had was a bright red rather than the green one he used for science. Flipping it open, he saw Rei's name neatly scrawled in there on the inside cover. It must have been a new notebook, for most of the pages where straight and clean with none of Rei's neat writing over it.

He flipped through it gently; find a group of pages that where totally and completely full with words. He read them slowly, eyes widening as he read the first passage.

It was about him. Rei had depicted him as a strong, gallant prince who ruled over a large nation. Fighting demons and slaying people as he went.

Kai smirked, it fitted him well. It seemed that Rei liked to make him the main focus of the story – the star.

xXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, Rei panicked when he found the black battered notebook in the place of his new one. He flipped it open quickly to find notes on the current class along with random notes passed to friends and pointless doodles in all of the margins.

Rei looked over quickly to find Kai leafing through his notebook with extreme interest. That was _his_ book! And it had that new story that he just had to write about _Kai_!

Kai looked over at Rei, with a strange unreadable look.

Rei turned away quickly, hiding his face. He was a dead man as soon as the period ended.

Nervously, he shifted his metal gold eyes to the clock, praying to some silent god of high school students that something would suddenly happen, giving him the chance to escape into the note and gum coved hallways.

xXxXxXxXx

Rei ran out of the room, past Kai without a second glace. Weaving expertly through the mass of people in the hall he went to find the nearest stare case that would lead to an exit onto the outside school grounds.

Kai watched as the thin body moved with an almost fluid grace and he frowned – why wasn't this guy on a sports team?!

But the nagging question would have to wait as Kai made he was down the hall – taking a different approach than Rei's as to getting through the hall. Shoving and glaring was oh so much more effective.

Soon, he made his way outside where he found Rei sitting beneath a large oak tree. Without warning, he pulled Rei up by his collar and pushed him against the rough bark of the tree. Then, with a strange glint in his eyes, he pressed his lips firmly against the surprised black haired boy's. Moving them sensually against the other's, he pressed his body fully up against Rei's.

Rei's mind was hazy and he easily submitted to the taller man.

Kai pulled away and thrust the damned notebook into Rei's hands. "Rei you should know better. If you want me," He smirked looking at the swollen lips before him, "Which I know you do, you should know that you're damn close to getting me." He pulled his body off Rei's and tossed him a soccer game ticket for the match that night. "Real life is better than any book hun." He winked and walked off, "See you tonight!"

Rei stood there blinking for a moment. His mind still hazy but sending one clear message – That soccer game tonight is going to be great.

xXxXxXxXx

Any good? Review please.


	3. Hurt Me, Notice Me

In science class, Kai caught himself staring again. He groaned and shook his head a bit.

The raven-haired beauty on the other side of the room was his object of affection. The silky locks, shapely figure…

"The answer is um… That there is an inverse relationship between to two variables if the third variable is held constant…" Rei answered when he was called on, nailing the answer on the head.

…not to mention that he was smart. Kai was smitten with him, and determined to get his affections returned – eventually.

The teacher called for partners so that the most recent lab report could be checked, and Kai rushed over to Rei's side. "Hey there Rei."

Rei smiled at him politely, "Hi Kai." Suddenly he looked worried, "Oh what happened to your lip?"

Kai did his best to look like he was in a bit of pain, knowing that Rei in all his kindness would fawn over him. Or at least that's what he hoped would happen, "I smacked it really hard by accident."

"Aw you poor thing." Rei pouted in sympathy.

"No really I'm fine." Kai said, puffing out his lower lip making it seem worse than it really was.

"No it's not." Rei grabbed Kai's hand and raised the other in the air. "Sir, I'm taking Hiwatari to the nurse."

The teacher nodded, not minding if Rei left or not, he was top in his class.

Rei, still holding Kai's hand, led him out into the hall and started to walk to the nurse's office.

Kai smirked behind Rei, loving the close contact that he was able to share with the shorter boy. He smiled as he formulated a plan. True, his split was an accident when he fell down that stairs that morning after Bryan accidentally bumped into him. The lights where still off and it was hard to see.

The two walked into the brightly lit nurse's office. There was a note on the desk:

_Out at lunch,_

_Be back at 1:00 after 4__th__ period_

_Please help yourself but don't touch the cold medicines!_

_Nurse Aki_

Rei pouted a little but made his was over to a cabinet and began rummaging around in it. "Sit down over there I'll be right over." Rei said quickly.

Kai obeyed, sitting down in the nearest chair.

Rei walked back over and added some antiseptic to his lip, before putting a bit of protective gel over top of it so that nothing could get into the small split in his lip. "No more carelessness from you ok?" Rei asked putting a hand on his hip.

"Alright Rei." Kai smiled, "I'll be more careful." He sat up and ran a tongue over his newly fixed lip, making a face at the nasty medical flavor.

"Kai stop it, I'll have to do it all over again." Rei said smacking him on the shoulder lightly.

"It's not like I wouldn't mind you doing so." Kai thought to himself, pulling his tongue back into his mouth. He smirked a little at the thought.

Rei grabbed Kai's hand again and began the walk back to class. Kai blushed at the close contact, but he knew he should not. Rei held the hands of everyone. He was just so kind, it was almost unfair. The soft touches were not special, they where just friendly.

Suddenly, the class bell rang. It was time for the next class and the students knew. They rushed out of their current classes and scampered down the hallways to be on time.

Rei smiled brightly at Kai, "Sorry, I gotta go to rehearsal."

"In the school play again hunh?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow; it was no secret that Rei wanted to be an actor once he graduated. He was in ever school play, and was the star in most of them.

"Yup." Rei said flashing his perfect teeth once again. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, no more getting hurt ok?" He waved then scampered off towards the auditorium where the rehearsal was being held.

Kai smiled a bit, grateful for the time he was able to spend with his idol. He walked over to his locker, grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, and made his way to the restroom.

He looked around, seeing that it was empty before he pulled a switchblade out of his bag. He smiled at the shining silver blade and rolled up his sleeve. "I wonder how much time I'll be able to spend with Rei tomorrow…?"

xXxXxXxXx

I felt like writing an angsty story and this is what came out in the end. All in all, it's a one sided love so far, and Kai's got a weird perspective on how to get Rei's affections.


End file.
